creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hive
I have no memory up until now, not that it matters anyway. I lay in a small tomb of gore and blood. I sit quietly and still, listening to the muffled sounds outside my warm, pulsating and moist shell. I can hear a heartbeat close by and I can feel the occasional twitch from the warm, safe walls. Done feeding for now, all I can do is sleep... I awaken a short time later, something's not right. Strange sounds are coming closer and closer. They sound like footsteps, but they don't belong to my loved ones, that much is certain. The sounds are getting clearer, but I still cannot understand them. They should not be here, they do not belong here. I grow more and more afraid with each passing moment. I can't see them through these meaty walls but I know, I KNOW they mean to do me harm. "Let's go, pull 'em out!" The strange sounds and voices are much closer now; I'm so scared, so scared, something please make them go away, please just lea... Thump. Twitch. No... Twitch. Gasp. No, no, no, please don't move! Don't move, they'll find me! "Come over here, we got a live one!" "Please... k...kill me..." NO! I have to get away from here! This flesh, it's not safe anymore! I'm not ready yet but this flesh isn't safe anymore, I've got to get away. I'VE GOT TO GET AWAY! I push, tear and bite through what was once my safe haven. Blood and other fluids are spilling all around me. Gore splits as I claw and tear my way through. The wall is getting thinner and thinner. The sounds outside are becoming very loud and panicked sounding. I have to be quick; I've got to get away from here, away from them! I summon all of my strength for one last push and at last break through. I draw in my first breath of pure air and now I can see the invaders. Oh mother, oh mother they are just horrible! I forget myself for a moment, like a frightened animal facing a sudden bright light. I'm frozen in shock and I scream in terror at the sight of these terrifying figures before me. "FLAMETHROWER, MOVE!" All I can feel now is an intense heat! All I can see now is a great wall of hellish flames! The pain is like nothing I have ever felt before in my short life. My body is a small, wriggling inferno; skin splitting open from the incredible heat! Blood is bubbling up from my wounds! THE PAIN! OH MOTHER HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE! IT HURTS SO BAD! My flesh is now blackening and I can't move anymore. All I can do is shriek in fear and quiver in agony! Every...Everything's getting darker... I feel weaker with each passing moment. Vision is gone... can only hear faint sounds... "Movement!" "Position?" "Can't lock up..." "Talk to me Hudson." "Uh, seems to be in front and behind." My brothers... and sisters... I...I'm done for, but so... so are the invaders... bro...thers... sis...ters... k...kil them... all. Please... please... s Category:Space